You Belong With Me
by PlumpysWorld
Summary: Cilan belongs with Iris, and they both know it, to bad there is a obstacle in the way. And that obstacle is named Burgundy. WishfulShipping VS Sommeliershipping. Songfic. I don't own Pokemon


Disclaimer~ I dont own Pokemon or this song

My first songfic, may suck just cus I've never done a songfic b4.

**WishfulShipping** and SommolierShipping!

Italics is the song and sometimes what the charactores are thinking and un italics is what is going on. Its resembles the music video but there are diffrences.

* * *

You Belong With Me

By: Taylor Swift (Not the story but the song)

_You're on the phone_  
_with your girlfriend ‒ she's upset_  
_She's going off_  
_about something that you said_  
_'cause she doesn't get your humor like I do._

Iris watched through her window as Cilan paced around his room, his phone to his ear. He looked very frustrated, and by that look she knew who he was talking to. His girlfriend Burgundy. She never understood Cilan the way Iris did, but he still picked her to be his Girlfriend.

_I'm in my room ‒ it's a typical Tuesday night._  
_I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like._  
_She'll never know your story like I do._

Iris turned up her Ipod, listening to the playlist that she named Iris and Cilan, because they both liked the same music. Burgundy hated it though.

_But she wears short skirts_  
_I wear t-shirts_  
_She's cheer captain_  
_And I'm on the bleachers_  
_Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find_  
_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time._

Iris sat on the bleachers playing her Tuba as she watched the football game. She wished that she had been down on the grass with the cheerleaders cheering on her best friend Cilan who was on the football team but she never made it as a cheerleader because Burgundy had won the spot over her.

While playing her tuba her mind went elsewhere. She began to Daydream about Cilan -finally- breaking up with Burgundy and going for her.

_If you could see_  
_That I'm the one_  
_Who understands you_  
_Been here all along_  
_So why can't you see_  
_you belong with me,_  
_You belong with me?_

_Walking the streets_  
_With you and your worn out jeans_  
_I can't help thinking_  
_This is how it ought to be._  
_Laughing on a park bench_  
_Thinking to myself_  
_"Hey, isn't this easy?"_

Cilan and Iris walked down the streets to the bus stop, where they usually sat and just talked on weekends. It was their little spot that they had been coming to since they were little. The duo sat down on the bench and started to talk and laugh about things that Burgundy would never talk or laugh about.

_This is how it should be, I mean this is so easy, way easier than talking to that she-devil, _Iris thought_._

_And you've got a smile_  
_That could light up this whole town._  
_I haven't seen it in awhile_  
_Since she brought you down._  
_You say you're fine -_  
_I know you better than that._  
_Hey, what you doing_  
_With a girl like that?_

Iris watched Cilan smile as the two hung out. She was super happy to see him smiling again. The smile that appeared on his face was rare these days. Actaully ever since he started going out with Burgundy they had grown rarer and rarer.

The duo's conversation move onto a more serious topic that was Cilan's relationship with Burgundy. Though he says the two of them are fine, Iris sure doesn't believe it. Nothing gets past her when it comes to Cilan.

A red convertible pulls up to the bus stop and in that car is none other than the she-devil herself Burgundy. She smirks at Iris and honks her horn, signaling to Cilan that it was time to go. He didn't look all to happy about it but he waves good-bye to his friend and hops into the convertible.

Iris just watches sadly as Burgundy pulls Cilan into a passionate kiss and then speeds away.

_She wears high heels,_  
_I wear sneakers._  
_She's cheer captain,_  
_And I'm on the bleachers._  
_Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find_  
_that what you're looking for has been here the whole time._

___If you could see_  
_That I'm the one_  
_Who understands you_  
_Been here all along_  
_So why can't you see_  
_you belong with me?_  
_Standing by you_  
_Waiting at your backdoor._  
_All this time_  
_How could you not know, baby_  
_You belong with me,_  
_You belong with me?_

Iris and Burgundy cheer Cilan and the team on, from different placees. One on the bleachers in a lame marching band outfit and another in the grass in a cool cheerleader outfit.

Cilan looks up at the bleachers where Iris is standing staring at him with belief that he could win in her eyes. And with that the green haired boy and the rest of the team start playing. By the end of the game Cilan had scored the winning touch down for the team. Cheers could be heard all over the stadium.

_I knew you could do it_, Iris thought.

_[Instrumental]_

Cilan runs over happily to his lilac eyed girlfriend who was flirting with one of his teammates. Cilans smile soon fades and turns into anger as he argues with the purple haired girl. As he can't take it anymore he just walks away from her, looking quite sad.

Iris shakes her head as she watches the whole scene go down.

_He belongs with someone better_, Iris thought,_ like me._

_Oh, I remember you were driving to my house_  
_In the middle of the night._  
_I'm the one who makes you laugh_  
_When you know you're about to cry._  
_I know your favorite songs,_  
_And you tell me about your dreams._  
_Think I know where you belong,_  
_Think I know it's with me._

Cilan and Iris sit in her room and just talk. He tries to laugh off what had happened earlier but Iris can see the hurt in his eyes.

"Are you going to the dance tomorrow night", he asks her to get off the subject that was his relationship.

"No, I'm studying," Iris answers with a sad smile.

"Wish you could go," Cilan states before he realizes the time and heads put the door but not before wishing her a goodnight.

"And by the way I love," Iris whispers to herself after Cilan leaves the room.

_Can't you see_  
_That I'm the one_  
_Who understands you?_  
_Been here all along_  
_So why can't you see_  
_You belong with me?_  
_Standing by you_  
_Waiting at your backdoor._  
_All this time_  
_How could you not know, baby,_  
_You belong with me,_  
_You belong with me?_

Cilan hands a cup of punch to his girlfriend, quite bored at the dance. She takes it and asks him to dance which he agrees to.

As the couple dance, a familiar looking girl steps into the dance. Her beautiful short purple dress with sequins sparkling, and her even more beautiful face smiling shyly. Cilan recognizes the girl as his best friend Iris whom he loves.

Iris walks over to the couple just as Cilan pulls out of Burgundy's grip.

"You look beautiful," he says.

"Thanks," she thanks him before looking down at her shoes.

"I love you," Iris blurts out as her eyes make their way back to Cilan's eyes.

"I love you too," he says. Burgundy gasps and stomps off angrily, and in disbelief.

Cilan takes Iris by the hand and pulls her into a passionate kiss.

_This is the way it should be_, Iris and Cilan think in unison.

_You belong with me._

_Have you ever thought just maybe_  
_You belong with me?_  
_You belong with me._


End file.
